Nanny: Miracles do happen
by nilescclover
Summary: Ending to homiework eps. 517 season 5.The missing scenes with Niles sending Ms. Babcock off to the placeis Niles doing the right thing by bring her there? can he servive the drive? will CC forgive him?will she servive herself in the place?
1. Chapter 1

**Feb. 2nd 2006**

**Miracles do happen**

Ending to "homie-work" eps. #517 season 5.

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended. These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

After talking to Dr. Bort on the phone, Niles walks up to a seated CC. He reaches for her hand.

"Come on I'll take you home where you belong." He smiled.

"I belong here."

"No you don't." he dragged her up and off the couch. While doing so he reached into her pocket and got her keys. Max and Fran came from the office.

Niles looked over at Max. "We are going home." He winks.

"Over my dead body." CC tried to get away from Niles' grip.

"Then can I kill her?" Fran came up to her. "It will be fun Ms. Babcock. You can have all drinks you can drink."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Hurry up Niles." She started dragging him towards the door. Fran just shrugged.

"Thanks." Niles said under his breath.

"That wasn't nice." Max stared at Fran.

"I know but what can I say. I know her too well. She'll get over it."

Outside:

Niles goes to the limo and opens the door for her. "Now sit like a good dog." CC starts thinking about her dog. As to read her so well, "We will pick up your dog first and then we will take you home." He snickered. CC knows where she is going. CC's mind: _But why……why am I going there? There are no drinks there. Why did Nanny Fine lie to me like that? I'll be back in no time. Right? Then I'll get even with her. Just wait Nanny Fine. I'll be back. They can't make me stay there if I don't want too. _Niles tells CC to stay while he goes inside to get her dog. Chester was bouncing off the wall. The dog jumped in his arms and licked him in the face.

"Does she ever walk you?" Niles asked as they left the apartment. Niles places the dog in the front seat with him.

"Niles I want my baby back here with me." CC patted the seat next to her.

"Sorry all males stay in the front." He was enjoyed tormenting her.

_This will be the last time for a while._ He thought to himself. That made him sad. Just thinking about it made him feel like crying. Niles' mind: _Why me? Why am I the one that has to take her in? Now she's going to hate me even more. That may not be such a bad idea._ An evil grin formed on his lips. _Should I give her this last request? Mmm…_He shakes his head. _Na I don't think so._ He drives away from the curb.

"Niles, please……" she whines like a child as she walks forward towards the privacy glass window that separates the front from the back seats. She sticks her hands through the privacy glass window and tries to grab to dog. "Chester, come on. You can fit through there."

The dog's tail was getting in the way. It kept tickling Niles' hand while he was trying to fight off the traffic.

"Will you stop that?" he tried to push the tail out of the way. "It tickles."

CC starts to think to herself. _I think that I'll keep him right there. Just to get Niles back._ CC comes closer to the window. Leaving her dog with just his paws on the window. Niles annoyed by the situation, grabbed to dog's tail with both hands. "Got ya."

"Niles look out!" yelled CC. Niles swerved the car.

Cars honk. CC fell sideways on the seat. Niles looked back at her, seeing that she was trying to stand up again, swerved for the second time. "Niles….. Ah…." She landed on the floor. "What are you trying to do kill me?"

"I can't help it if you can't stay in your seat." He smirked. CC's mind: _Why do I put up with his driving? I can get this in a cab._

"Just drive, before I kill you." She sat down in the very back. "Hey, Niles can Ches….."

"No," this time he didn't turn to look at her. "Just sit down and be quiet."

"Niles,"

"I have to keep you two dogs apart."

"But he's my dog." She whined. "That's not fair. I want him back here." She got up again. "I just want to…. to pet him." She once again placed her hands through the privacy glass window. "_That does it. I have to do something." _Niles said under his breath. Niles slows down and pulls over. CC knew that she might have pushed him to the edge.

"Why did we stop?" She swallowed. He pulled the cord free of the back of the phone in the front of the limo. She sat back down in the very back of the limo.

"Let's go and get this over with." He didn't hear that because he was already outside of the car. The door opens which startled CC. She sees the anger in his eyes. She knew that that wasn't a good sign. She had never seen him like this before.

"Get out!" He yelled. She lowered her head. CC's mind: _What's he going to do leave me here on the side of the highway? What did I do to him? She wondered._ _He wouldn't be that cruel to me would he? _She blinked. She stepped slowly from the car. She stood there leaning against the limo looking at him.

"Come here." He waved her closer. _Should I? What is he going to do to me? He wouldn't hurt me would he? _When she is in arms length he pulls her close to him. He stares into her eyes. Niles' mind: _I hate to do this to her but she will not behave. She thinks this is easy on me. Well she's got another thing coming. _

"I hate to have do this but you are getting on my last nerve and I can't drive." He swallowed. "Turn around." She does so. She knew if she didn't she could be worst off then she was right now. She turned her head to look at him. He took her by the wrist and wrapped the phone cord around them tying her hands behind her.

"Watch it your hurting me." Grunting she tried to break from his crushing grip.

"Niles, I'm…." After he finished the tying the last knot he turns her around to face him. "You can't do this to me?" she yelled. "I'll have you arrested."

"Oh joy can't wait…. so that I'll end up just like you. It wouldn't take that much. Then we could share a room my man." He smiled.

"No joking this is serious. I mean it." He put his arms around her waist and leaned her into him. Niles' mind: _One last kiss, to get me though this ordeal._

"Me too."

"Niles…" He kissed her on her lips. When he broke the kiss he stared into her eyes. Niles' mind: _Why do you do this to me? How can I live with this? Am I doing the right thing? _

"Now," still holding on to her he led her backwards to her seat. "Sit down," He gently pushed her down into the limo. "And shut up." Before she could say anything to him, he shut the door. _What was that all about?_ She wondered. _What was he thinking? _

Niles got back in the drivers' seat. Chester wanted to seat in his lap. "Oh no," he murmured. "Sit in that seat." He placed the dog in the seat next to him. "Or I will run over you myself." It was like the dog understood his threat. He sat there just staring at Niles being good.

"You would do that!" cried CC from the back. He turned around to look in her direction; "Would you?" her voice softens to almost a whisper. She swallowed. He rolled up the privacy glass window and pulled back out in the traffic. Not answering her.


	2. Chapter 2

CC's mind: What's gotton into him? I've never seen him actually want to hurt my dog. She blinked. My dog. Who's going to take care of him? I can't leave him in the hands of a madman can I? After being tied up for ten minutes by an annoyed Niles a saddened panic erupted inside CC from nowhere.

They're taking me away, away for good. Her mouth became dry. Closing her eyes, Is this how they feel about me? Catching her breath, it set in. I'm never going to see him, she smiled, them again. That thought made her bones tremble. What did I ever do to deserve this? The car trip seemed like it took forever. She blinked trying to hold back the tears that she could feel trying to break their way out.

Well let's get this over with. It's only for a little while right? They will come back for me right? I hope. Am I really ready for this? What a question! She chimed to herself angrily she shook her head. What a useless, stupid question to be asking myself now, of all times. Of course I'm ready I have to be. Because in less then thirty minutes we will would be there. Even though her mouth was still dry as it could be, she swallowed looking out the window as cars went speeding by.

I can handle this I have too. She sighed which made Niles look at her through the rearview mirror. She just smiled. She didn't want to upset him even more. CC's mind: He's getting a good laugh at my mental mind. How dare him! How could he do this to me after he just kissed me like that? He...oh yes he would we're talking about Niles. That kiss meant nothing but see you around. Nothing but a joke a very cruel joke at that.

Niles had a fear of what kind of person was going to emerge from the ashes of the brutal "the place". He had heard all kinds of stories. None of them he wished on anyone, not even on his enemies but what other choice did he have left? He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It was the only way, he thought, to help her. She was beginning to go down hill. Niles' mind: All the therapy in the world properly wouldn't help. He smiled. But I have to try something. Something drastic and sadly to say, this is it. Am I doing the right thing by sending her here? He sighed, not really knowing if it was. He looked over at Chester who was curled up a sleep in the front seat. "Don't worry boy she will survive," he sighed shaking his head. "But will I?"

The limo slowed and stopped in front of a neat three-story gray stoned building with light gray trim over the door and windows. There was a narrow alleyway on either side, leading to a rear yard. CC's mind: Only three stories that's good. They have no straight jackets. That's another plus.

Niles' mind: Two separate buildings I suppose. That's a good sign. One for the females and one for the males I can only hope. I don't want any males near my baby. Whoa what did I just think. Baby. He sighed. My baby, she'll be gone. A tear started down from his eye he quickly got rid of it. 

A serious-faced man stood waving at them from the bottom of the wide stone steps. He must be waiting on us. Niles opened the door to her side. She found herself looking once again into those serious eyes and sighed.

"I know I must." From the moment she'd stepped out of the limo, she'd felt stifled, haunted almost by memories of her boarding school days. Something Niles knew nothing about and probably never would. Her problem was how to come to terms with it. Niles turned her around and untied her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered. As they walked closer to the front door of the building Niles noticed a young man standing in the skinner window to the right of the doorway, staring, staring hard like a statue. Niles' mind: He seems to be staring at us but I doubt it. More likely his view is inward to some dark place only he was privy to. No telling around here. Look at this people they are not in their right minds. But what about CC? Is she? Is she going to be cured here or not? Some of the stories I have heard about people who come to this places. Forget that...

"This must be CC." One of the nurses walked up from behind the desk. CC just nodded. "Come with us." The nurse led both Niles and CC along with the Dr. down a long hallway. "Here we are," a small room plain room with two beds and a table and that was it. "Don't leave me Niles, I can't take it." CC whined. "Too late." He turns to walk out.  
"Niles I thought you loved me." At that, he turned to face her again. Fear and emptiness were in her eyes. They were begging to fill with water. He could tell that she was trying to hold them back.

"I...I..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. To say, that he did love her. Am I turning into Max? He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. I can't be, can I? The nurse closed the door and left.

Niles leans against the door to her room and she is on the other side crying her eyes out. "I hate you so much." She yelled at him through the door. "I hate you more." He shot back. He knew this is the best place for her but still feels bad about it. Niles' mind: This is what she needs but for how long? How long could I stand it?  
"Niles," she sniffed. "Don't do this. Not to me." he walked away with his head lowered. Tears came from his eyes. Niles' mind: Is this right? I mean do I love her? So much emptiness inside her, he sighs; this is what has to be done. He tried to convince himself. CC stood at the door to her room and just watched him leave what else could she do.

Niles goes to the desk. "Take care of her Dr"  
"You know we will sir. That's what we do." Niles signs the papers. "She'll be out in four weeks if everything goes as planed"  
"And if it doesn't"  
"Then we will discuss it"  
"Thank you Dr." Dr. Courtney could see that he was upset about leaving her here.  
"You're doing the right thing." Dr. Courtney pats him on the back. "I know it's hard to let go of loved ones but she needs this more then you know."

The man standing in the lobby, who had watched CC and Niles from the moment they entered the building, saw the reaction between them. Man's mind: There's something there. He cared enough to get her the help that she was looking for. I have to find out what it's all about.

He gets up and quickly walks outside. "I'll wait outside for him." He whispers to himself. The man looked at the window and saw the woman watching the Niles going to the limo. He smiles, "Defiantly something going on. He doesn't want to leave her but he knows he has to for her good. He watches CC for a moment.

She stood in the window in the front watching Niles leave her life for good. She'd put her hands up on the cold windowpane, as if to wave good bye as if she understood that she was never going to see him again. Tears rolled down her cheeks, on to the front of her shirt but she didn't care. She didn't try to stop her tears. Not this time. Why would she it wasn't like anyone was going to see her. Her face remained expressionless and her hand stayed where it was, moisture began to form around her hands and the tips of her fingers white against the glass.

"How could you Niles? That's it just go and run from this. I don't care any more. Lock me away forever. You will be sorry." She lowered her head. "I need to find a way out of here." She thought for a minute then an image of the sad look in Niles' eyes haunted her. "I'll never forgive you for this you..." she looked back at the window and noticed that Niles was still standing by the car.

"He's still here. Has he changes his mind? Am I going home now? Who am I joking I'll probably die in here. Niles...I do...I want..." she shook her head. "That's not going to happen. He's not going to come back for me, I'm going to be stuck here forever." 


	3. Chapter 3

Niles is leaning on the door looking around. He sighed. Looking up he notices a man by the gate. "Isn't that the man that was inside?" Niles just shrugs off the thought. "Oh well." Niles smiles. The man's eyes are locked on the emotion that Niles' body is telling him. "There something going on with that man and woman. Something tells me that they wont let each other admit it. Something seems off. Is it possible he's in love with the women he dropped off? I'll have to find out."

Niles gets in the limo. He takes one last look at the building and her window. CC was not there now. The dog knew that something was wrong. He puts his paws and head in Niles' lap.  
"There, there Chester." he pets the dog on the head. "Everything is going to be ok. She will be fine. I tell you." Niles' mind: What a about me? Am I going to be all right? He sighs. "Time to get out of here." Niles wasn't having an easy time of letting go of his guilt. He had nightmares about leaving CC and what she was going to be like when she came back or even if she got to come back. He sat up in his bed for the 3rd time.

"Why am I putting myself threw all of this? Why? I do feel so guilty about it all but it wasn't just me. Was it? What have I done? This is all my fault." He shook his head, "It can't be. "Max and Fran's wedding announcement is what drove her over the edge but what if I did do all the rest. I mean all the years...oh what if I did this to her..." He begins to cry. "I would never be able to forgive myself."

CC had nightmares most of her night about Niles. She couldn't figure out why though. She spent the rest of the night pacing her bedroom floor. There was so much that she was feeling that she just had to let it all out. She was tired from the lack of sleep, and fed up.  
She hit her pillows as hard as she could and then threw them across the room.  
"I hate you Niles..." she walked to her window and looked out. All she could think about was the last time that she saw him standing there, right outside her window.

The next day a nurse came in and saw the pillows and sheets on the floor. CC was staring out the window.  
"Did you sleep well"  
"What do you think?" she yelled back.  
"I think you did very well." "What gives you the right to say that?" CC spun around to face the nurse. And was surprise to see Dr. Courtney with her. "What have you been looking at CC?" asked Dr. Courtney as she walked up to the window where CC was looking out. "Just looking out the window at the birds"  
"Do you like birds"  
"No not really just that they are free." CC walks to the bed and sits down. "I don't feel like talking today"  
"You don't have too." Dr. Courtney walks past the nurse and whispers. "I'll be keeping my eye on her, something is disturbing her."

A few days pass:  
Mansion

"Chester!" Gracie yelled with excitement at seeing him. The dog jumped up on her. She bent down to pick him up. "How long do we get to keep him here"  
"Well, till Ms. Babcock comes back from the pla...".Fran quickly recovers, "I mean her vacation." "And that's how long?" She rolls her eyes. "Say four weeks"  
"I heard that she had to be sent away." Joked B. he pats the dog on the head as he walks to the frig. "Now B, let us be nice about all of this." Fran responded.  
"I thought pets were always down when their masters left"  
Niles enters the kitchen "Like that." B. points at Niles, who has his head lowered, "Hiya." "Oh, cheer up Niles." B patted him on the back. "It's not forever. She will be back in no time." He laughs as he goes into the den.

"That was mean B." Both Fran and Gracie stare at Niles. They watch him go up the back stairs. Gracie leans over to Fran and whispers, "Why is he like that"  
"Just is. Been like that for days. It's sad"  
"Either that or just pathetic." The dog wiggles out of Gracie's arms and runs after Niles.  
"Oh how sweet the dog went to cheer him up." Max walks in. "Honey," Fran stands and walks up to Max. "I think that Niles needs to get away from here for a few days. Why don't we"  
"I was thinking the same thing. I need a break from work but do you think that he will go for it?" "Knowing him he won't." Niles sits in his room and writes in a notebook. Fran was right. Niles refused the offer from his boss to go with them.  
"I don't think so. Why don't you just take the family"  
"You know you are part of this family ol' man. Come on. It'll get your mind off things." Niles' mind: How I wish that it could but it would just make me think more about CC. He shook his head.  
"I don't think so. Not this time"  
"Very well." Max told Fran that she was right about Niles. "He said he wanted to be alone"  
"He always says that. I'll go and talk to him." Fran suggested she always got though to him better then Max does. "Well, we can't force him to go with us." "Why not"  
"Fran that would not be right. But look at him. He has been moping around for days now." Fran tries to convince Niles. He still refuses. Fran raised her hands in defeat. 


	4. Chapter 4

CC wasn't getting along to well at "the place" either. She didn't want to do any of the activities or anything. She sat by herself when she was in the rec room. She wasn't up to conversing with anyone. David watched her all he could. David's mind: She's really messed up I see. She hasn't talked to anyone since she's been here. I'll try to change that. Later on he sees her sitting at the bar. "Now's my chance. She's where no one comes." He smiles. "Now we can be alone."

CC sits at a bar. It's one of the only places that makes her feel comfortable. The other one is at work, working...working besides Maxwell. I wish I were back working. CC thought. I've had enough of this. The man who had been watching her for about a week now, saw her sitting all alone. "I have to talk to her." He said to himself.

"Why do you drink all alone? And so early"  
"Cause I can." CC didn't even turn to look in the man's direction. "Are you a alcoholic?" this time she didn't answer him. She walked to a table to get away from talking to him. He rushed in front of her. "Let me get that for you." He pulls out a chair for her to sit in. as she sits he pushes it in for her. 

CC couldn't believe it. CC's mind: What is with this man?  
He tries to make conversation with CC but she doesn't want to talk much. He wants to change that but how he doesn't know. CC gets irritated by his questions and tells the nurse that she wants to go back to her room. The guy just watches her and shrugs

Man's mind: Why is she shutting me out. Something's not quite right there.

CC's room:

CC plops down on the bed. "What the hell was I thinking going down there? What the hell was that man thinking trying to talk to me? Why did he want to? I don't want to talk to anyone. Doesn't anybody get that? What the hell was Niles thinking sending me here? I don't see how this is going to help me? Putting me on some drugs is not going to change a thing."

She sighed as she propped her pillow up against the wall. "Oh how I wanted to strangle Niles at this very moment." She finished her drink and wanted other one. She was about to scream for Niles but remembered that she had no one to wait on her. She started to miss that. "Why?" she thought to herself. "He never really wanted to get anything for me. Never any help." She looked down at empty bottle.

"Is it worth going back to the bar and see that man?" She thought for a minute. "Oh hell with it." She lay back down. CC head was spinning "ahhh" she rubber her eyes. "I'm actually getting to miss Niles," she shook her head. "It's because I can't make fun of him. What else could it be? Oh how I want to..."

Next day

David sees another opportunity to talk with her. Man's mind: I'm going to break her in. she gorgeous I have to understand why she's still here. It's my job to know everyone new here. Most people have been here a long time. I hope she's not one of them. It doesn't do any good to anyone. I should know.

"Hey there"  
"uh..." CC looks up in the face of the man she met yesterday. What does this guy want this time? I have to find out. Or he will never leave me alone. "Hello, Hello, I owe you an apology for yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight." She looked down. "They got me on some new drugs"  
"Apologies are just words"  
"Yeah," she starts to get up. "Maybe you're right"  
"Where are you going? Please stay talk with me." She sat back down. "Don't shut me out I want..." He smiled at her. " I want to help"  
"I'm not shutting you out. I just... Don't think anyone can help. Being here locked up sure doesn't help." Man's mind: That's a start. She will be broken. "There's nothing you can say to me that I haven't already heard. What happened to you? If you don't mind me asking?" she looked up at him. This time she had a half smile on her face. CC's mind: This guy's really curious about me. Why? 

Man's mind: Great start. I got her to smile. Keep going. Nice and slow with her. "I bet you have someone special waiting on you on the outside"  
"What makes you think that"  
"A successful beautiful woman like you, all alone. I just don't buy it. That never happens. Not in these times." She just stares silence. "I'm right," he snapped his fingers, "Your married." She laughed. "Not even close." CC mind: he's not a very good guesser. "Boyfriend maybe"  
"Not a chance"  
"Then what? Who was the guy that brought you in? Old lover"  
"Now that's funny." She shook her head.

CC mind: Oh how much she missed Niles' wise crakes. She glared at the man across from her. David could see that tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't really want to talk about it or Niles for that matter. She knew that no one not even her therapist could understand her or where she was coming from. But what the hell she would give it a try. CC's mind: What else do I have to lose I'm already locked up for good. I might as well talk to someone. She glared back she wanted to speak but nothing would come out. 

"It's all right to cry. Let it all out. No one is going to know but the two of us"  
"You don't understand. And never will." She sighed. She wanted to be alone. Then she thought that this was the only person she had around her in almost 2 weeks and didn't even know his name. But that wasn't true. Niles came by twice but both times she was so doped up on drugs she didn't even know he was there.

"Then try to help me. What's got you so...so I don't know...so bitter?" He saw she was trying to think. So he continued on. "The man I saw. Who was he?" She didn't want to talk about Niles, she just couldn't. This was too much for her to handle even though she'd never admit it to anyone. She looked up. "It's not... his fault..."she sighed. She blinked. CC's mind: How to explain this to someone I don't even know. "It's not his fault it's mine." David was now really intrigued at this woman. David's mind: Now. There's the story. She's getting to the good part. But how long will she go for? "Yours?" He questioned pulling his chair towards this fascinating situation.  
David's mind: What? How can this be all her fault? I know that something was different between the two of them. Something that not all people go though. She holding something back, but what? I have to get it out of her. I want to know. What can she say that I haven't heard before? Something's odd with the way that she is acting.

"I mean it's me. I'm the problem." "You're the problem?" David's mind: How can she be the problem? "You're saying your feelings, they've changed. But he seems lovely. He looked like he cared enough for you." "Let's not talk about Niles"  
"Oh, so he has a name"  
"Yeah," she shook memories that started to form in her head. "Do you love him?"

"That's...that's just it, I don't...I don't feel." CC mind: This guy must think I nuts now. but it's the truth well at least I think it is. I mean what else could it be? "Don't feel? What do you mean don't feel? Everybody feels. I never meet someone who couldn't feel. Is that even possible? I don't think that there's a way around it"  
"I can't feel. It's like there's something broken inside me. I don't know how to fix it or even if it can be fixed"  
"And why do you say that? All people change, in a blink." He smiled her at her looking into her eyes. "I did"  
"I just"  
"When you say there's something broken inside. What do you mean"  
"That's...that's the only way that I can describe what it's like." She breathed in slowly as to think. "I want to love and be loved but I'm..." she just admitted she wanted love. She wanted someone to love her but just where was she going to find that? She started to open up. It was easier then she thought. CC had her hand out on the table top. "Not able to. Uh"  
"Um something like that." David extended his hand out but CC acted like it was a snake, like she was frightened of it. So he pulled it back. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I try to be happy." CC continues now keeping her hands closer to herself. "Because I told myself... it was going to work out one day"  
"It still might"  
"I want so much to be close to a man again. I mean a real man." Thoughts slowly started to creep into her mind. "I look at myself in the mirror, like I don't even recognize myself anymore. Who am I? Why can't I relate to people, even the ones that are always around. I mean I don't even know"  
"Maybe you just needed your mother or was it your dad?" CC mind: What did he just say? How could he possibly know all that we just met I mean is it that obvious?  
"You seem...I mean being hostile...it's like...Maybe they made you grow up to fast. Maybe they put you in situations that you weren't ready for. Maybe they thought you could handle it." He put his hand on her face. "That sweet innocent little girl that had to deal with things you should have had too." She grabbed at his hand to get it away from her.  
"Are we talking about me or you now"  
"Well," He blinked. He thought that he might be falling for CC. Look how beautiful she looks. How soft her skin feels. Oh. "You say you want to be loved, growing up in say...a different way..." "Different-different then you."

"No actually like me. I didn't have a family well, sort of speak of...I was adopted oh, say about...twenty times in fifteen years. I never spent more then two years in a place they...they didn't say...want me. I just know it was a matter of time before nobody did. I mean...I have... been here oh, let's say...about twenty five years now." "Really?" She looked around. Look at some of the people. How can one survive that long? Is that what it's going to be like with me? "How dreadful"  
"Yeah, I have had my days. I just wanted..." David shook his head. "Enough about me"  
"It's like I'm out of place anywhere and everywhere. Maybe I never did." "Everybody..." CC looked over at him. She put her head down and began to sob. David went around the table and sat his chair beside hers. He placed his arm on around her shoulders. "There, there. Let it all out CC"  
"But..." She sniffs and looks into his eyes. She could see pain and coldness. Why so much pain. She thought for a minute. Then realized that must be what she looked like. Nothing, but a coldhearted person. Maybe Niles is right. Maybe I'm just coldhearted. Maybe I'm incapable of loving anyone or anything. More tears dripped from her eyes. Why me... she sniffed again. Her mind went back to the conversation at hand. "But what if it were...What if I wasn't supposed to"  
"Supposed to have a place." He lefts her chin. "You just have to say, find it." He kissed her on the lips before she could answer him. Surprisingly she didn't hold back.  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" she swallowed. "Well," her head was spinning "No." 

A tingling sensation went though her. Could it be? Could it be? Was she beginning to start to feel? More memories of her mother came to mind. She still had stuff on her chest that she wanted to get out in the open. Then a memory of the dreaded day came into view. The one that she wanted to forget, the day her parents had a fight and the words "I don't love you, no one ever will." rang out. Let go CC thought just let go. She took her hand and slid it down her face. "What is it"  
"Oh, I don't know." She smiled. "Something's still in there." He pointed to her hair and then rubbed his hand though it.  
"Just thinking about the day my parents split up. That's when I got a nanny"  
"There wasn't enough love. Was there? No special moments to share with your mother"  
"My mother was caught up in here own life. I mean she was"  
"Never there when you really needed her the most. I understand. I wish things could have been different for me too"  
"Maybe I'm turning into her. A lot of times my work consumes me"  
"Do you have kids?" CC hesitated at that.

She did at one time but ever since that day, that horrible day. She was too young to care for him so she gave him up but four years later he died in a car crash alone with his adopted parents. And...And her best friend Sarah. She shook her head. CC mind: Don't think about that CC. It wasn't you fault he died. You were doing the right thing by giving him a life that you know you couldn't. David took that to mean no. "No I'm not..." CC started to say. "That's right." He smiled he already know that she wasn't married and some how he was glad. Not so much for her but that he might be able to get to know her on a deeper level. "um..." she blinks then realizes the real reason she got stuck in "The place" in the first place. "I work for a guy who has kids, three to be exact. He hired a nanny, who is really annoying and obnoxious. See she has this really annoying high pitch nasal voice. Don't get me started on her." David laughed at that. "See my partner's kids lost their mother and I guess I wanted to"  
"Take her place." "No, I just had an obsession with him." I never thought of it like that. maybe that's why Maxwell fell in love with the nanny cause she like his kids. "I guess the jealousy that I kept burning in my brain got to me and it got worse every time I saw them together. What women wouldn't be? They have it all. I guess that's really the reason why I'm here. I had a break down cause he decided to marry the nanny. And once again I'm all alone"  
"Maybe they're happy. Maybe you should be happy for them too." "Happy for them. I loath them"  
"You need a man who knows you right down to your core." CC the thought of the only man, she know that might fit that profile Niles. It always goes back to him why is that? Is he the one? Who am I kidding? That will never happen. Look at us fighting all the time. What's with that? Is that the connection that binds us together? "Then maybe you can get over this obsession"  
"Oh, well..." She smiled remembered all the times Nanny Fine got everyone to smile and forget their problems. Sometimes she had good ideas to get out of sticky situations. Then she saw how the kids got alone with her, and are actually happy, well behaved for their age. "They had an impact on me but as hard as I tried it was never a place I could call home but this"  
"You want a family of you own." Is this guy good or what? It's like he knows me too well. "I wish we can just wave a magic wand and give you that."

CC started to blush and David knew it. "to make everything right." He smiled "I'm here for you now"  
"I don't wont to be afraid of getting hurt that I can't"  
"Have a wonderful life of your own." She thought to herself that that might not come true for her. Once again she started to sob. He held her in his arms. "Let him, come to you. You shouldn't have to fight for approval or trust that will come later." He held her for what seemed to be forever. "It will happen someday. Someday soon." He whispered over and over as she laid her head on his shoulder. She started to doze off when the guards told them to leave back to their rooms.

"Visiting hours are up. You can come back tomorrow." She looked over at David. He whispered in her ear that he would meet her at the same place and the same time. She smiled. "Break it up, break it up." Both of them got up to leave even though they didn't want to. For the first time CC felt safe, safe being around a man. David turned and kissed her one last time. "It will be ok." He winked. "Trust me." as they were getting up to leave. "Oh by the way the name's David"  
"CC. Later."

CC sat in her room. She thought about what had happened today. She finally opened up to someone and she talked all day. "David was right. I have to be happy for them and happy for myself. I'm beginning to feel again." She said out loud. "I just might be a new person when I come out of here." She sat in her bed and day dreamed about David. She slowly drifted away, the next thing she know the sun was shinning though her window. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day:

CC sat at the bar early thinking she is going to see David again. That's where they planed to meet. She wanted to meet away from the people here. She thinks to herself. _David I promise this is the day I start my new life. Today's the end of my obsessions._

CC sits there for a while.

When David doesn't show up she decides to sit down at a table. The same table, which, they had first met at. A nurse came by to see if she needed anything.

"Are you waiting on someone?"

"Yes, my friend David." Nurse's mind: _Uh…oh… I think that's the name of the man that died this morning. I'll have to go check. But what if it was? What will happen to her? _She looked back at CC. _Poor girl. She doesn't deserve this not now. _She shook her head as she left CC to her thoughts.

Sure enough that was the man that died in his room the night before.

CC was getting worried when David didn't show up so she started towards the rec center.

When she sees paramedics walking in the direction of the male quarters. She over hears one of the male nurses talking about a death.

_CC mind: What? Who died? I have to find out. _

She thinks that one of the nurses said that his name was David. _Na it can't be. But what if it is? I must know for a fact. If it is I want to see his body before it's removed. _

She walks up to one of the police. They don't think that it's a good idea for her to or for anyone else for that matter. They think she might be to, say unstable, for something like this. CC gets down on her knees and wraps her arms around one of the nurse's legs.

"Please can I see his body?" She begs.

"We don't usually like to do that but…" he nods "We could make an a exception…" The officer helps CC to her feet. She puts a grin on her face. The Staff was surprised at that. That was the first time they actually seen her smile. "Few minutes and that's it."

"Thank you. Thank you." She kept repeating.

David 's room:

The paramedics are about to roll out the stretcher with the body bag out of the room. CC had never seen a body bag before well not up close that is. Sure she's seen them on the movies but never right in front of her. _Can I do this?_ She swallowed. _I have to know what a dead person looks like this close. Maybe to even touch one._

"She would like to view, god only knows why, the body one last time." The paramedics stop what they are doing. They step aside; the officer steps forward and pulls at the zipper. CC watches intently. The officer slowly starts to unzip the front side of the bag and nods to CC.

"I will do this….but I'm warning you….."

"Yeah, yeah."

"This might come to you as a shock, one that you won't forget." The officer faces the nurses and "she's going to have nightmares for a long time, if we do this. Are you sure she can handle it?" They just shrug.

"Very well," He takes the zipper and pulls more on it. David's face is revealed to her. CC blinks.

CC's mind:

_He looks like he's peacefully sleeping_. She swallows. _I know what you meant when you said that I was ready._ She bend down and kissed the corpus' lips. One of the nurses had to leave the room. The police officers just stared. When one of them was able to talk, "What the hell is she doing? Now, I think that I have seen it all."

_I finally understand when you said 'let the man come to you.'_

She closed her eyes, tears streamed from them. She hugged him. _I think I can feel but why leave me. _She rested her head down on him. When she opened her eyes, she saw the face of Niles.

"Ah……No……" she screamed.

"Roll him out of here, roll him out of here now!" yelled one of the officers to the paramedics while the doctor and the nurses held CC back. The doctor didn't know what was going on with CC, was it that reality hit her or what.

"No… you can't take him from me…not yet….I love you….."

She pushed by the nurses. "Stop her." The male nurse grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her back into the room.

"Let go of me." CC struggled to get away.

"CC come on…." Dr. Courtney. "Let's sit and talk about it."

She didn't resist anymore. "That's it. Take it easy." She led her over to the bed and sat her down. "What happened just now?" she looked over at the nurse and then back to CC.

"She wanted to see the body." Joedean, on of the male nurses stated.

"And you let her! Why?"

"Well, she started to beg. I…" the male nurse continued. He looked at the others that were in the room. "We thought it would be alright."

"CC that wasn't a good idea….." Dr. Courtney went on and on. CC was in deep thought.

She blocked out what the Dr was complaining about. _I'm I going crazy? I'm seeing things and Niles of all people. Why Niles? What was going though my mind? Am I in love with that man? _She blinked. She slowly breathed. _Is this some kind of joke, taking him away from me? You have taken away so much from me already; my childhood, my mother, and my father, but thanks to Nanny Fine did come back one last time. That makes me think that you are the one who took away Maxwell, Nanny Fine that one is hard for me to say and even…..even poor Niles. Yes, Niles the one who…..oh you did take them away along with three weeks of my life. You showed me what I was missing and then took that from me too. Why? What did I ever do that was so wrong? Why, why me? I'll never know the answer to that one will I? _

"You're not alone…" CC heard. _What? I don't have anyone here? Not now._ "CC….CC….CC…are you listening to me?" She shook her head. "That's why this was not a good idea to see the corpus." The Dr went on.

"Corpus? What corpus? Where?" _oh she was talking about David's or Niles'. Wait a minute Niles is not dead. Just his life is. Ha ha ha. Just the thought of David made her smile. _

"Feeling better." Dr. Courtney said seeing that she was now smiling.

"I think. I just need rest that's all. Could I…..could I stay in here?"

"Now, CC."

"A dead man's room?" asked one of the nurses. Ignoring the comment. CC continued.

"Please…I think it would bring closure for me." She flashed a puppy eyed look in the direction of the nurses.

Dr. Courtney breathed in deeply. Dr's mind: _I have no idea why she wants to do this but she says that it will give her some closer and maybe she's right. I can't deny that for her. _

"Alright for a little while then….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know…." A tear dripped from her eye. She lie down on the bed and put her hand under her head. Looking at the ceiling she smiled. Dr. Courtney talked to the nurses and told them never to do anything like that again.

A few days pass.

Dr. Courtney tells Dr. Bort what has taken place and that CC was improving on her own everyday.

"I have to see this for myself." Dr. Bort comments over the phone.

"I think after all her traumatic experiences, it has…has actually helped her cope with her obsessions."

Dr. Bort comes to "the place" and watches CC. Sure enough she sees the changes in CC and believes that she is all right to leave. Dr. Courtney agrees.

"Let's give it a try."

This story is part of a continued series "Miracles are sometimes overdue". Which has 4 stories in it. Story two is "Miracles need a little help". Coming soon.

Chapter 4 is now up!


End file.
